Corzo Sunmane
Corzo Sunmane ''(formerly Erynfarr)'' is a Player Character in the Fields of Ren D&D campaign. He is a Rogue traveling with The Virtuous Vigilantes, who is a skilled acrobat, thief, investigator, and conversationalist. His weapons of choice are his daggers, and he is known by his friends for his courage and selflessness. __TOC__ Background Corzo Erynfarr, born and raised in Breekwood, lived on his parents' farm until the age of fifteen when he saw a corrupt politician murder his father right in front of him. His mother soon fell ill and died, with Corzo not being able to afford medicine for her. With no home left, and no one in town willing to hire a homeless teenager, he resulted to thievery to survive. After a few weeks, the entire town was on high alert with guards seemingly around every corner, so the young thief fled into the surrounding wilderness, where a beautiful elven girl named Eilonwy, a handmaiden to the High Elf princess, saved him from being mauled by a bear. The two fell in love, and for the next couple of years the two had sent letters back and forth, keeping in touch until they had reached maturity, and married in secret. Shortly after the two lovers had wed, Eilonwy soon became pregnant. She had done well hiding her pregnancy for the first month, but eventually the rest of the servants, and the royal family, had discovered her secret. She, along with her lover, were to be executed for making her "impure" for royal reproduction. Corzo was forced to watch his beloved, and his child, cast off into the seas, as they stood and watched for ten minutes to be sure that she had drowned. Filled with hatred and rage, Corzo had managed to break free of the rope binding his wrists, and killed every soldier on board with his bare hands before reclaiming all the weapons they had stripped him of, including a pair of twin daggers that were given to him as a gift from the woman he loved. He spent the next ten years of his life traveling from town to town, learning from the best survivalists and thieves in Ren, so that he may someday find justice for the deaths of his father, mother, wife, and child. He eventually took a homeless orphan by the name of Rand under his wing, and the two were quickly on their way to becoming urban legends with all the heists they pulled on politicians and royalty, keeping only what they needed, and giving the rest to the poor. They had to stop, however. As the people they stole from soon discovered the receivers of said loot, and started sending assassins after the innocent people who the pair had helped, causing the pair to go underground. One day in the woods, Corzo's thoughts had been clouded with memories of losing Eilonwy, as it was the twelfth-year anniversary of their secret wedding. This clouding had caused Corzo to become ensnared in a rope trap, hanging upside-down as Rand panicked to find a way to cut his surrogate father out of the trap. Minutes passed as nothing the young boy tried had seemed to work, and eventually he went off into the woods to find help. As Corzo was beginning to lose consciousness, the rope his young compatriot had weakened snapped, sending him crashing to the ground. He stood up, and after he'd found his bearings, he sprinted off into the direction young Rand had gone. After two minutes of ducking and weaving through thick vegetation, he had found a sight that froze him in his tracks. A bear. The same kind that he had been saved from fifteen years ago. Only this one was eating. And Corzo recognized the shredded attire of his young prodigy in an instant. After selling a fresh bearskin rug to the local tavern, he crawled into a bottle, and didn't crawl out for the next five years. Involvement Corzo joined the revolution on the fateful day that a male shifter named Naasimakawa'oni ''aided him in an escape from two Imperial Soldiers, who were chasing him through the forest west of Reden City. The rogue decided to repay his new ally by aiding in a prison break during The Siege of Castle Alandos. The three prisoners rescued by the duo soon joined, and they became the first five members of the Virtuous Vigilantes. Together with his new compatriots, they spent the next few nights camping south of Gladysberg, until a rather eventful bar fight caused them to have to leave the next morning. Equipment * Radiant Daggers * Rapier * Bow * Rope ''(50 ft) * Thief's Tools * Lucky Waterskin * Mysterious Locket Category:Player Characters